


Spark Omorashi Drabble

by fightableomo



Category: Pokemon GO
Genre: Desperation, Drabble, NSFW, Omorashi, Pee, omo, polyamorous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 09:25:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18070733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightableomo/pseuds/fightableomo
Summary: Spark has to pee. And well, he does :)





	Spark Omorashi Drabble

Spark loved both of his date mates, but there were certain things about them that pissed him off. Like how they refused to buy him McDonalds for dinner and how he was forced to sit in the back seat of the car they were allowed to use. Sure, the latter made sense considering Spark had his driver's license revoked so he couldn't drive, and Blanche got sick if they weren't sitting in the front or driving, or so they claimed. 

So he was slouched in back WITHOUT his Mickey-D’s.

For what was probably the hundredth time that evening, he let out a groan, just trying to get sympathy. 

Candela sighed, “Spark, if we get you something from McDonalds, will you shut up?” 

That only caused Blanche to frown, “He's going to ruin his appetite if you indulge him.” 

“Shush. I mean something small, like fries or a drink.” 

It was enough to spark Spark’s attitude back to its original brightness, “Yeah, I want a soda! And maybe a kids chicken nuggets if you'll allow it?” He stuck his face I between the two front seats and pouted up at Blanche. 

They sighed, “Fine, but you better eat dinner. I'm not going to slave over a hot stove and not have you eat.”

He nodded and retracted his head, “I promise I'll eat.” 

Fifteen minutes later, he was stills sitting in the backseat, though this time with chicken nuggets and a large Mountain Dew. He ate happily as they continued to drive around the neighborhood in search of a ponyta. 

Blanche sighed and leaned back in their chair. “I'm telling you Candela. We're not going to find one. If we're just going to run around aimlessly, I should at least have an egg with me. Can we find a pokestop or go back to the pokemon daycare to see if I have an egg.”

She puffed out her cheeks a bit, a sign of anger. “It's not aimless. And you probably don't have an egg.”

Spark poked his head between the two front seats again, this time though, he was speaking around the straw from his soft drink. “We should keep looking. But I also want to go to the pokemon daycare. I probably have an egg.

Candela sighed, “Fine. Let's go. But I swear, if I lose my chance at a ponyta I'll take all your good pokemon.” 

It took them twenty minutes to get from the open fields to get to the suburbs. Once there, Blanche jumped out of the car. Just. Literally jumped. They apparently felt no need to open the door of the group issued convertible. They just jumped over the door. Once they were standing on the other side, straightening their coat, they spoke, “I'll check on all of our pokemon. It will just be quicker this way.” Without waiting for arguments, they left. 

Spark sulked. In those twenty minutes it took to get to the daycare center, his bladder had filled up pretty quickly thanks to the caffein in the mountain dew as well as the actual liquid in it. He squirmed ever so lightly in the backseat. “Cool. Well. Um. Candela? Is it okay if I go inside and use the restroom real quick while they're doing that?” 

Of course, he didn't have room ask for permission. He was an adult just like the other two, and he had as much responsibility as the others as well. But his parents raised him to ask for things, and ask her would. Even if he was asking his girlfriend for permission to go take a piss. 

She turned around in her seat. “Can you hold it. Every second we wait around here, the further away my ponytail gets. And the more chance there is someone else will catch it. I want that beauty.” 

He whined, “I don't know if I can…” 

Before candela could give him permission, Blanche was back. 

“No eggs in either account, let's go.” They jumped into the passenger seat. 

Candela didn't need to be told twice to drive. She took off, completely forgetting about spark. 

He sat in the backseat, squirming. After five minutes, he got out sparky, his jolteon, just for the companionship. Surely it would distract him from his now throbbing bladder too. 

Unfortunately, the christened Donglord just jumped onto his lap as he got out of his ball.

Spark winced and tried to push the pet off. 

He only stepped forward, putting all fifty five pounds on his bladder. 

With a yelp, his bladder released. His cargo pants quickly became saturated as blood rushed to his face. 

Donglordhissed and jumped back, as soon as Candela could tell what was going on, she yelled, and Blanche just sighed.


End file.
